


Menghangati Jari

by neverlookback



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlookback/pseuds/neverlookback
Summary: Humaro Garing





	

**Menghangati Jari**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Naruto pergi ke Ichiraku. Dia pesan ramen dan teh jeruk hangat. Yang mengantar pesanan adalah Sasuke, dia sedang kerja paruh waktu disana. Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke yang meletakan pesanannya di meja seraya memasukan jari tengahnya pada teh jeruk hangat dan ramennya.

Naruto begitu penasaran dengan tingkah Sasuke. "Sas, kenapa jari tengahmu mu dimasukin ke ramen dan teh ku?"

"Jari tengahku habis kejepit pintu Nar..." Sasuke menghela napas panjang sambil memandangi Naruto yang mulai melahap ramen-nya. "Pak dokter menyuruhku untuk menghangatinya biar cepat sembuh."

Naruto tersenyum jahil. "Masukin lubang pantatmu saja pasti hangat!"

"Udah Nar..," Sasuke sedikit tersipu. "..tadi pas nungguin ramen masak, aku masukin ke lubang pantatku."

HOEEEK!

Naruto muntah dan pingsan.

.

.

**Nell Note:**

Bersamaan dengan fanfiksi gak jelas ini, saya mau memberi tahu bahwa saya sedang HIATUS sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan, mengingat pekerjaan saya di _Real Life_ begitu merepotkan. Sekian dan terima cium :-*


End file.
